


Vivamus

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Half-Sibling Incest, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Inspired by that wonderful Season 7 image of Sansa in the Godswood.Maybe I'll write something based on the other one with Jon's puppy eyes as well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I haven't managed to write anything for Discord & Unions yet, but I will get to that later this week.
> 
> The title is from Catullus' Carmen V.

Jon recognizes the exact moment Sansa hears his footsteps and knows it’s him. She almost leaps up from the flat stone in front of the heart tree and gathers her skirts. She doesn’t quite run, she glides. She doesn’t quite smile, but her face is alight with excitement and her lips are parted in surprise. Her eyes shine and her cheeks are flushed, the rest of her face almost white against her hair kissed-by-fire.

He fires up his own steps to close the distance between them more quickly. She throws her arms around his neck, truly smiling now, and chuckles out: “You came back. You’re really back!”

Jon steadies her with a hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. “Of course I came back. I told you so, didn’t I? I’ll always come back to you.”

Sansa presses their foreheads together, laughing, but pulls back almost immediately. Their gazes lock. A current starts tingling between them, crackling in the cold air, igniting a fire in his blood. She parts her lips again as her eyes flicker to his mouth. He knows he should let go, turn his head, say something. But he doesn’t. Sansa leans in and their lips touch. He closes his eyes and tries to hold still as she kisses him and slides her hands down to twist them in the furs over his chest. It takes all the effort he can muster, but he manages to stay immobile.

Then Sansa pulls back and Jon opens his eyes to find her looking at his face, biting her full pink bottom lip, and he’s lost. He slips one hand around her waist and cups the back of her head with the other to pull her closer. He crushes their mouths together and his hands tighten their grip as she moans in surprise. He pours everything he’s been holding back for weeks into this kiss and she returns it with just as much passion.

When he slides his tongue between her welcoming lips, she pushes herself into his body so hard he staggers and smiles. Her tongue tastes like lemons and honey as it teases his back so she can claim him. His blood is singing and the heat is building. For a moment he wonders at the sweet fog buzzing in his head, but the thought is silenced by his jubilating heart.

When Jon finally breaks the kiss to catch his breath, he gathers Sansa in his arms as she rubs her cheek against his. They spend the next minutes panting, holding on to each other for support. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispers, only holding her even closer.

“Don’t be,” she breathes as she embraces him more tightly. Gently he disentangles them and cups her face in both of his hands, holding her gaze. “We can’t.”

She tries to tuck away a stray curl that keeps falling over his eyes and brushes the tip of her nose over his, closing her eyes as she sighs: “I know.”


End file.
